


Christmas in July

by emeraldsage85



Series: Stucky Prompts [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsage85/pseuds/emeraldsage85
Summary: Steve hates Christmas music and Bucky is a massive a troll who loves driving his best friend crazy.





	Christmas in July

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of random prompts taken from around the web. I'll be adding to it whenever I get a bad case of writer's block and need a prompt to help me out.

Prompt:  Person 1 is singing Christmas songs in the middle of July just to tick Person 2 off. Person 1 won’t shut up until Person 2 kisses them suddenly, and says “if kissing you is the only way to shut you up, then I can do this all night long…”

“Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la la la la laaaaah!” Bucky sings at the top of his lungs.“’Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la la laaah!”

He’s loud enough that Steve can hear him in the bedroom, even through the sound of the running shower and two closed doors. Steve punches his pillow and groans. Ever since Bucky discovered Christmas music on Spotify he’s either been playing it non-stop or wandering the tower humming snatches of his favourite songs.

At first Steve was only too happy to indulge Bucky’s musical experimentation. Bucky took to Spotify like a fish to water and spent many hours trying to create the perfect play lists of whatever songs fit his fancy. Although some of his musical phases have been questionable, Steve’s always happily supported anything that brings a smile to Bucky’s face. Christmas music, however, has been a huge test of his patience. He’s never liked it and having to put up with Bucky’s singing is driving him crazy.

“Don we now our gay apparel, fa la la la la la laahh! Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, fa la la la laaah, la la la laaaah!” Bucky caterwauls from the bathroom.

Steve tries putting his pillow over his head but it does little to block out the noise. Bucky sounds like a wounded animal of some sort and Steve feels his annoyance boil over. He sighs in frustration, swings his feet over the side of the bed, and then stalks off to the bathroom.

“Knock it off in there!” Steve shouts as he pounds on the door.

“See the blazing Yule before us, fa la la la la la la la laaaah! Strike the harp and join the chorus, fa la la la la la la la laaaaahhhh!” Bucky yowls dramatically 

“For fuck’s sake Bucky, I’m trying to sleep!”

The bathroom door opens and Bucky’s face appears, followed by a cloud of billowing steam. “You hollered?” he asks nonchalantly.

“Can it with the fucking Christmas music already! You woke me up,” Steve says.

Bucky snickers. “What, can’t I serenade my best pal in the morning?”

“Absolutely not. Shut up or I’ll make you wish you’d never been born you asshole!” Steve hisses.

“Language, Rogers,” is all Bucky says before he shuts the door and returns to his chorus of fa la la la las.

 

XXX

Steve’s in the kitchen making toast when Bucky enters, humming snatches of yet another infuriating Christmas song. As he opens the fridge door Steve is treated to a rousing chorus of, “Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh.”

“No,” Steve grumbles.

"What?” Bucky says. He takes out a carton of eggs and sets them on the counter, then begins rummaging around for the frying pan. “Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh, over the hills we go, laughing all the way,” he sings under his breath.

“I hate you,” Steve says. His toast pops up and he snags it from the toaster to butter it before it gets cold.

“No you do-on’t,” Bucky sing-songs. He cracks an egg into the pan and continues with, “Bells on bobtails ring, making spirits briiiight, what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song toniiiiggght!”

“Put a sock it in you jerk,” Steve mutters.

Bucky just snickers at him and cracks another egg. Steve goes out into the living room to eat his toast, followed by another round of, “Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle aaaalll the waaay!”

“Jesus Christ Bucky, it’s the middle of July!” Steve complains. He takes a bite of toast and tries to savor the taste of the salted butter but he can’t quite relax. Bucky might have been a fantastic dancer back in forties but enduring his singing is about as much fun as trip to the dentist and it’s seriously putting Steve on edge.

Loud cackling greats him from the kitchen. “Jingle bells, Steve Rogers smells, Falcon laid an egg, Iron Man lost his can and the bad guys got away!” Bucky improvises.

Steve doesn’t know whether to laugh or scream. Instead he just buries his face in the nearest throw pillow and groans.

 

XXX

Bucky goes out with Clint to buy a birthday present for Natasha and Steve is mercifully allowed a few hours of Christmas carol free silence. He lounges on his bed with his sketchbook propped up in his lap but can’t think of anything to draw. Usually inspiration hits very quickly but today he can’t seem to focus.

“Fucking Christmas carols,” Steve mutters. Inside his head he hears Bucky’s voice belting out those stupid songs over and over again and it’s ruining his concentration. He slams his sketchbook closed and wanders out to the living room to watch tv. “JARVIS can you turn on something that will help me calm down? I can’t seem to relax today,” Steve says irritably.

“Of course, Captain. May I suggest the Food Network? Many people find it quite boring,” JARVIS offers. 

“Fine,” Steve huffs. He slouches down on the couch and listens to Ina Garten talk about the best way to make vinaigrette. Two episodes in, he lies down on the couch and closes his eyes. By the third episode he finds himself drifting off and by the beginning of the fourth he’s deeply asleep. He sleeps for nearly an hour before he’s rudely awakened by the sound of the elevator doors opening and Bucky’s voice wafts out.

“Feliz Navidad! Felize Navidad! Felize Navidad prospero ano y felcidad!” Bucky warbles as he waltzes in with his arms full of packages.

Steve sits up and looks around blearily to find out where the offending sound is coming from. “Buck I was sleeping!” he whines.

“Oh, sorry,” Bucky says, not sounding very sorry at all as he puts his bags down on the floor. “Feliz Navidad! Felize Navidad! Felize Navidad prospero ano y felicidad!” he sings very loudly and off key as he hangs up his coat.

“Stop,” Steve moans. “I’m begging you.” 

“Why, don’t you like my singing?” Bucky asks innocently.

“You know damn well that I don’t. Now cut it out,” Steve snaps.

Bucky laughs and if Steve weren’t so annoyed he’d be happy that Bucky finds something amusing. There were too many days when Bucky first came to live at the tower where he was sullen and withdrawn, refusing almost all human contact because seventy years of torture had erased any memory of love or affection and replaced it with pain. Steve knows he should be glad that Bucky seems more like himself again but at the moment he wants nothing more than to continue his nap without being serenaded by Christmas carols. 

Bucky picks up his packages and strolls down the hall, belting out, “I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas, I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heeeeaaaarrrt!”

Steve pounds the arm of the couch with his fist and lets out every curse word in existence and probably a few that are made up.

 XXX

 

Steve leaves the floor he and Bucky share in the tower and heads down to the shooting range. He checks out enough weapons to defeat a small army and spends forty-five minutes straight blowing up human-shaped targets while he imagines that each one is the writer of one of those dreadful Christmas carols. He’s in such a bad mood that the handful of people down there decide to clear the range and leave him completely alone.

After Steve’s done he feels marginally calmer. However, it’s short lived when he takes off his ear protection and realizes that his phone is buzzing. He picks it up and sees a long string of text messages from Bucky. Frowning, he swipes through all of them and nearly throws his phone across the range.

__Bucky:_ _

__We wish you a Merry Christmas,_ _ ____  
__We wish you a Merry Christmas,_ _ ____  
__We wish you a Merry Christmas,_ _ ____  
__And a Happy New Year._ _ ____  
__  
_ _ __Bucky:_ _

__Good tidings to you,_ _ ____  
__And all of your kin,_ _ ____  
__Good tidings for Christmas,_ _ ____  
__And a Happy New Year._ _ ____  
__  
_ _ __Bucky:_ _

__We all know that Santa's coming,_ _ ____  
__We all know that Santa's coming,_ _ ____  
__We all know that Santa's coming,_ _ ____  
__And soon will be here._ _ ____  


__Bucky:_ _ ____  
__Good tidings to you,_ _ ____  
__And all of your kin,_ _ ____  
__Good tidings for Christmas,_ _ ____  
__And a Happy New Year._ _ ____  
__  
_ _ __Bucky:_ _

__We wish you a Merry Christmas,_ _ ____  
__We wish you a Merry Christmas,_ _ ____  
__We wish you a Merry Christmas,_ _ __  
_ _ __And a Happy New Year_ _

Steve taps out a terse response, complete with a middle finger emoji and fires it off 

__Steve:_ _

__Fuck off!_ _

Bucky sends back about two dozen laughing emojis and Steve sighs in frustration. He sets his phone to airplane mode and stuffs it in his pocket. Then he reloads all of his guns and spends another thirty minutes shooting at each target until it’s nothing but a few shreds of hanging paper.

XXX

After Steve has cleaned all of his guns and returns them to the armory he makes his way up to the theater to watch a movie by himself. JARVIS assures him that the room is empty at the moment and he won’t be bothered by anyone. “Tell everyone to stay out, especially if it’s Bucky. And play the Wizard of Oz for me please,” he instructs.

He flops down on the sofa and stretches out, waiting for his movie to play. JARVIS dutifully dims the lights and starts the projector but what comes up on screen isn’t the Wizard of Oz. It’s the Muppets Christmas Carol, one of Bucky’s favourites, and Steve groans at the sound of it’s opening medley of Christmas music. “JARVIS, you’re playing the wrong movie!” he complains.

“I apologize Captain but it appears that the projector has been hacked,” JARVIS says sympathetically. 

“Hacked? Is there a security threat? Should I get Tony?” Steve asks with alarm.

“No sir, building security is at the optimal level at this moment. It appears that Sergeant Barnes has overridden the protocols for the projector and has selected a movie of his choice,” JARVIS replies.

“That’s enough! I’m putting a stop to this right now!” Steve snarls. He storms into the nearest elevator and pushes the button for his floor. When he arrives he looks around for the source of his misery shouting, “Bucky, where are you?”

He’s met with the sound of howling laughter from down the hall, interspersed with bits of, “You’re a mean one, Mr. Grinch…you really are a heeel! You’re as cuddly as a cactus, you’re as charming as an eel, Mr. Griiiii-iiinch!”

Steve charges down the hall like he’s on a mission to attack a Hydra base and bursts through the door of Bucky’s bedroom. “You just never know when to fucking quit, do you?” he says.

Bucky just stands there with an infuriating grin on his face and says, “You’ve always been way too easy to wind up Rogers.”

“Fuck you,” Steve snaps and he surges forward and shoves Bucky in the chest. Caught off guard, Bucky ends up falling backwards onto the bed, only just managing to brace himself with his metal arm at the last minute. Steve climbs on top of him and the two of them begin to wrestle against each other as Bucky tries to fight him off.

It’s no different than the sort of fights they had as kids, only Bucky no longer has the upper hand due to size. Steve’s always been the scrappier fighter of the two (left over from his days of being small) so he quickly manages to pin both of Bucky’s hands to the bed. “Say you’re sorry and that you’ll never sing another Christmas song again,” he demands.

“Never! You can hold me down but you can’t stop me from singing!” Bucky says triumphantly. Before Steve can retort he bursts into song. “Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, had a very shiny - nmmmph!”

Steve lets go of Bucky’s right arm and tries to cover his mouth. Bucky responds by nipping one of his fingers, causing Steve to yank his hand back in alarm, giving Bucky enough time to twist his other hand out of the hold and flip them over. He uses his metal arm to pin Steve’s hands. “You can’t win. From now on it’s going to be all Christmas tunes all the time,” Bucky mocks him.

Steve puts all of his strength into his upper body and surges up. For a split second Bucky thinks Steve is about to headbutt him but then he feels the warm press of lips against his own. For the briefest of moments he’s so surprised that he stays frozen, unable to respond. Then his painfully slow brain kicks into gear and he begins to kiss back with just as much force, grabbing Steve’s shoulders and shoving him back down onto the bed. Steve’s got a fistful of Bucky’s shirt and he yanks hard, nearly tearing it as he tries to get Bucky as close as physically possible.

They kiss until they’re both breathless. When they pull apart Bucky manages to gasp, “Wow, you really know how to make a guy speechless.”

Steve breaks out into an enormous grin. “Well if kissing you is the only way to shut you up then I can do this all night long,” he says.

“Keep kissing me like that and you won’t hear any Christmas carols for the rest of the night,” Bucky tells him. 

Steve drags him down for another kiss.


End file.
